Drabbles
by VampireYumi
Summary: Little Drabbles I wrote. Doesn't have anything to do with something. Just random things. KidxMaka.
1. Numbers

„What's your favourite number?

„Eh?

As she turned around, she saw Kid standing before her, a serious look on his face.

„What's your favourite number?"

She cocked her head in cunfusion. Why did he ask? Anyway, her favourite number, huh...?

„That must be zero as well as five. Why do you ask anyway?"

Kid just stared intently at her and stayed silent. She shifted.

„I can understand you liking zero, being as symmetrical as eight, but why five? It's one of the worst and unsymmetrical numbers possible."

He seemed serious. Too serious for a discussion about favourite numbers. She felt uncomfortable under his stare.

„Well~... I don't know. Somehow, the five looks nice... and... stuff... A-and... „, come on, think of something that could be symmetrical if you put it right, even if it has to pass eight corners before it did, „You know... you also have five fingers on one hand, which makes it smiliar if you hold your hands right and yeah~..." What a dumb reason. Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dum-

„That makes sense."

Ugh... Was he serious?

„But even so, five itself isn't symmetrical... It's... It's..."

Okay, think of something, _think_.

„Yeah, well, whatever", yeah right, you get him off those thoughts with this, „I also like zero, so, forget it. Think of symmetrical things, Kid-san, symmetrical things. Uhm..." She so was at a totally loss.

She was doomed. Not long and he would start one of his fits about symmetry. _Great_.

„W-why can't anything be symmetrical, perfectly symmetrical... I'm not even symmetrical myself. I'm trash, a trash-like being. No, even the worst, I'm-"

Oh _god_, how was she supposed to get out of this now?

**I know, it sucks.**

**By the way. It's a conversation between my OC and Death the Kid. But, if you want, it can be Maka as well. Though, I don't know which numbers she really likes.**

Yumi


	2. Obsessed

„You know, if someone here's a freak, you would be the first one I could think of. With your obsession of symmetrical things"

„I-I'm not obsessed!"

She raised her eyebrows at that. After a moment, she smirked at Kid. Slowly, she reached up to her hair, making a pigtail at only one side of her head, never breaking eye contact with Kid. After this, she reached with her left hand to her right arm to roll up her sleeve. Kid's brows and mouth twitched enormous. She smirked wider.

„Not obsessed?"

It was obvious that Kid was busy holding himself back from jumping at her and making everything symmetrical again.

„Good that we understand each other."

And with that, she waved a final goodbye at him and bounced away, giggling. Kid stayed where he stood before, like stone, and just stared at her retreating back.

„It's getting out of hand with her and her pranks on me."

**Heh, I liked that scene when it was in my head and I couldn't get it out of it.**

**Again, with my OC. And again, can be Maka as well, whatever you like.**

Yumi


	3. Question Time

„Kid-kun?"

„What is it?" As Kid turned around, he saw a shy looking Tsubaki. But then again, Tsubaki always looked shy. He looked curiously at her.

„May I ask you some questions?"

Kid considered this. It was Tsubaki, so the questions wouldn't be so bad. But Black Star might have made her do this. He'll just have to see what kind of questions they were. „Sure."

„O-Okay. So, I'm going to ask a few questions and you will say the first thing that comes to your mind." Kid nodded, so she went on, „So, uhm, what was the first female person you remembered after you entered Shibusen, besides of Liz-san and Patty-san, of course."

„What kind of a question is that?"

„Please just answer." Tsubaki looked flustered herself, but curious all the same.

„The first female person... Maka, I guess." Tsubaki scribbled Maka's name behind the question.

„So, when you think of symmetry, which is the first person that comes into your mind. And why."

„Maka again, I think. She's by far one of the most symmetrical persons I've met. And she's always nice to be with."

„When everyone is on a different mission than you, who do you worry about the most, if at all?"

„... Probably... Maka. Black Star and Soul are tough, and I trust Black Star enough to watch out for you. But Maka, being the technician, is injured most likely. Though, I know she's good at fighting and doesn't need any protection."

Tsubaki nodded and scribbled more. „So...", she began as she searched for the next one. It was the last question. The rest of the group couldn't think of any more. Not even Liz, „what eye colour would you like most on your partner... In a relationship?"

Tsubaki didn't feel like looking at Kid, but as her question met with silence she did it anyway.

„K-Kid-kun....?"

Again no answer. Kid stared holes into the air, expression blank. Was he thinking about the question or did he saw something unsymmetrical? Hard to tell.

„Kid-kun... Is-"

„Oi, Kiddo. You want to come play basketball with us? Tsubaki, you come, too", Black Star interrupted her. Behind him was Soul. It seemed that he had been able to convince Black Star to stop that interview. Though, she had been at the end anyway... But, oh, Kid was in reality again.

„Well, I guess I can join you for some time. Liz, Patty and I have a mission tomorrow anyway, so it would be the last chance for some time", Kid said calmly to Black Star, but then turned to Tsubaki again.

„I'm sorry, I must have spaced out. I don't exactly know, but I like the colour of the forest, a nice deep green." With that, Kid followed Black Star, who already roared about what this day's bet would be.

Tsubaki was left alone. Silently, she wrote his answer down and smiled. She knew someone with that eye colour.

„Ne, Tsubaki-chan. What are you still doing here?"

Tsubaki chuckled silently and turned with a big smile.

„It's nothing, Maka-chan. Let's go."

**Ne, how do you like it? I know, it's not so good... And I would've liked more questions, but I really couldn't think of any more...**

**I think that this scene would have been pretty cute if it was in the manga.**

**And I would've liked to draw it, but I'm no good at drawing, so writing it is.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Oh, and thanks to Kashii Ai, if not for her, I wouldn't have finished this. (I kind of lost interest before the last question)**

**Yumi**


	4. Masquerade

„A Masquerade?"

That was the first thing that came into mind as Maka Albarn was told that there would be a masquerade ball at Shibusen. And, yes, they wanted everyone to attend it. That was what Maka didn't like the most. She hated costumes and she had to attend to a _masquerade_ ball. _Perfect_.

And even though she didn't like costumes anyway, she thought it over. What did she have in her cupboard... Skirts... Boots... Shirts... Nah, nothing suitable for a masquerade ball. Especially for Halloween.

Well, Maka thought, not the slightest bitterness in her inner voice, that would mean I can't go, I guess.

She told Tsubaki.

„But Maka-chan", Tsubaki began and tilted her head, „there's still time to get something in a shop." Maka ran a shudder down her back and she was about to say something against it, „And since Halloween will be this evening, it shouldn't be very expensive.", and shut it instantly. Well, _damn_. Why is it that these shop owners always have to change the prize like that on _Halloween_, too.

„Alright, alright", Maka sighed in defeat. She felt a headache coming up. „Will you help me find something... Not too embarassing?" Tsubaki smiled, pleased, and nodded. „Sure."

And with that, Maka began her worst day in her life. At least, in her opinion.

~oOo~

„Kid-kun! Kid-kun! Look, look!"

As Death the Kid turned around to look at what Patty was yelling about (Yeah, she was actually yelling. Nothing new.), he was striken by the sight of a vampire princess... With a cat-mask.

The little princess fiddled with her hands. She wore a dress, deep red silk with some black just at the right spots (the skirt-part was mostly black, the sleeves were of shimmering black and red material and wide, the collar was from the same material.) She had long, red gloves, only visible because of the slightly transparent material of the sleeves.

There was a mask, a black cat, which hid the princess' face almost entirely, safe from the part just under the nose, making it easy to breath and leaving out her mouth. Green eyes shimmered from behind the mask, now being the eye-candy even more than before. The devil-lady made her wear fake wings, red and transparent, fitting the sleeves.

On the princess' feet were high heels, red like the rest of the outfit, elegant. Her shy devil-lady friend wanted her to also wear a red wig, her fake hair coming down right under the shoulder blades. She also had to carry a stuffed animal. A white rabbit... stitched. It actually looked cute.

The whole outfit somehow reminded of a (red-haired) vampire (which was totally intended by the devil-lady) with ears and eyes from a cat. The girl found that she was okay with it.

...

Better than a mummy anyway.

Kid actually _gawked_, but not in a way that was impolite. If asked, everyone would say he 'just' stared.

The green eyes of the vampire princess looked around nervously, catching Kid's staring eyes. There was a light tinge of red, almost hidden under her mask, but nontheless visible if looked close enough.

The young shinigami found it hard to tearing his eyes off. Safe for the fact that his friend looked _very_ nice (A little voice in his mind scolded him. It wanted him to admit that he actually meant _gorgeous_, but no-one ever listens to their own inner voice. Kid didn't, either.), she was also some kind of a vampire. Was it coincidence? Or just another plan of Liz? (He caught her once, sitting in the living room, talking into the phone and with Patty at the same time and actually planning some match-making. Go figure what he had to say about that.) Anyway...

The thing was that Kid wore a black tuxedo. Over the tuxedo, he wore a black cape, inside of it was deep red silk. His mask was white, covering half of his face.

He was a vampire.

…

That was definitely a plan. If from Liz or from Patty, it did not matter. They were doing everything together anyway.

„Oh, Kid-kun. Good evening."

He looked up to meet a Tsubaki. She came as a devil. He smiled. „Good evening, Tsubaki-san. You two look", he hesitated, „good." At first, he wanted to that that Tsubaki looked good, but Maka... Maka looke-

No, stop thinking that way. She's a friend. Nice, good, beautiful friend. Urgh. Where did the last part come from?

„Thank you, Kid-kun. Uhm... I better go see after Black Star..." And with that Tsubaki was gone. Neither Kid nor Maka were able to say something before she sped away. By the way, it was rater quie-

„Where did Liz-chan and Patty-chan go?"

Startled, Kid looked around and found thatm indeed, Liz and Patty were missing. Well, Kid thought, narrowing his eyes in search of his two weapons, that would mean that this is indeed planned.

Kid heard somethign rustle behind him and turned. Maka seemed even more nervous now that Tsubaki wasn't there anymore. He mentally sighed and reached out for her to take his hand. Maka hesitated, but finally took it. He lead her into the haal.

„You know", Maka started after a while of silently standing beside each other, „I actually don't like these kind of things, costumes and stuff. I don't know why, either. But..." She trailed off and obviously didn't intend on finishing her sentence. Kid gave her a sideway-glance.

The second time this evening, Kid offered his arm to her. „Do you like to dance? Even if we have costumes?" His voice held not only amusement but also an edge of nervousness. Maka glanced at his face (or rather, mask), then at his arm and back again. Sighing, she took his offer and he lead her onto the dance floor.

It is actually quite nice, Maka thought. Dancing with Kid is quite nice.

Not one bit of the hall looked like it was Halloween. Almost. Only a few pumpkins (made by a cat with much magic) gave it away. Besides of that, nothing much. Well, maybe the students, going around as mummies, zombies (Maka grimaced at every one), witches. Maka wasn't much surprised when she saw Ox passing her by, covered in gauze bandages, following a much annoyed-looking Kim, in a black dress and a black, long head (she was a witch).

„Maka."

Kid startled her with that. She looked up surprised, but Kid looked rather dreamy and totally out of it. Soooooooo... Why did he call her name? Maka blushed. She got even more nervous and with that, she accidentally stepped on his foot. Kid grimaced and hissed silently, but nothing more. Maka looked guilty.

„I-I'm so sorry, Kid-kun... I wasn't paying attention and-" She was stopped by Kid when he pushed her away from the dancing students (come to think of it, she was surprised that so many could actually dance) and out onto the balcony. The young shinigami had a blank look on his face. Maka got _really_ nervous now.

After a moment, Kid spoke. „I didn't mean you. When I said you two looked good." He looked over to her. „That would be an understatement for you." Hearing that, Maka blushed furiously and avoided Kid's golden eyes.

„I-I don't think..." She trailed off, not knowing what she was about to say anyway. A low chuckle was heard.

„You really are cute, my little princess."

The next thing Maka knew, she was pressed against a wall, Kid hovering over her. Their lips almost met. She wasn't sure if she should be disappointed they didn't.

They stood there for a while, neither of them moving, watching each other, waiting who would move first. Kid was about to close the gap between them, when-

„Oi, Maka. Kid. There you guys are. They are about to start something. The best costume or stuff."

Maka and Kid sighed in defeat and embarassed (they jumped away from each other the moment Soul came in sight. Fortunately, Soul didn't see them) and silently passed Soul, ignoring him completely.

Soul, for his part, stared after them. He _did_ see what... situation they were in when he came.

„Well... Good thing I tried to accept it the moment I noticed. But I still wouldn't want to see them kissing in a dark corner." He grimaced at the thought and followed them inside.

**Wow. I wanted to write a story for Halloween and actually did so. Cool.**

**But, I wanted to write for the fandom X/1999... Even if just a drabble. Fortunately, it didn't become a drabble! Unfortunately, it didn't become a X/1999 story... Aw.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! Whee!**

**Have a nice Halloween, guys! (I actually don't like it that much.)**

**Oh, and by the way. Maka had been a vampire (with a cat mask), so was Kid. Tsubaki had been a devil-lady (must look awesome). I guess Black Star came as himself, since he's so good and awesome, he doesn't need to be someone else. Liz and Patty came as... a (okay, two) bloody Alice(s)? And, finally, Soul came as... Frankenstein (no, no, the real one. I mean, from the movie.)**

**Yumi**

**P.S.: I apologize for spelling mistakes. I was too lazy to read everything over again.**

**Oh, and if you don't get Maka's outfit... It's something like this: http: //img6. myimg. de/ OMDHalloweenCatVampire14b32d. jpg**


End file.
